Meteor Showers
by ArtemisFrimm
Summary: As the legendary meteor showers fall from the Heavens, Artemis's only lover, Orion, returns from the stars for a night. Created in honor of the Orionids that fell on October 21st and the full moon that fell on that same date. Enjoy


**Mkay, so I made this almost three months ago in honor of the Orionids that fall tonight during the full moon. Okay, call me a fatalist, but doesn't that seem a little ironic ;) so yea this is a short one-shot between Artemis and Orion I hope you all enjoy.**

**~ArtemisFrimm  
**

* * *

Artemis waited eagerly on the beach. It was her favorite night of the year; the one night of the year where her lover would return to her from the stars. It was October 21st, 2010 and the Orionids would be falling at there brightest tonight. Every century, Orion, the great hunter would be allowed to return to earth as was the agreement between him and Apollo when he had died.

A flicker of light in the sky caught her attention; the first of the Orionids shot across the sky. A smile flickered across her mouth at the sight. After a while a few more meteors followed the first.

Artemis watched the shower for a few minutes when someone tapped her on the shoulder, "Mind if I join you?"

Artemis looked up at the face of the only man she had ever and would ever love. He helped her up and wrapped his arms around her. Artemis breathed in his scent; she always loved how he smelled of ocean mist.

"I've missed you." Orion murmured into her hair.

A small tear began to fall from her eye into his shirt, "I've missed you too." She said shakily.

Orion pulled her away from him and he wiped the tear from her cheek, "Artemis, it was an accident."

She shook her head, "I'm so sorry. I never should have listened to Apollo. I-"

Orion leaned in and kissed her gently and pulled her in for another embrace. "I never have blamed you Artemis, and I never will."

Artemis smiled into his shirt, "I believe you." She murmured.

Orion disentangled himself from her, "Well, what should we do this beautiful night?" he asked mischievously.

Artemis smiled, "I don't know, where do you think we should go?"

Orion grinned, "Do you think our old secret hideout is still empty?"

"There's only one way to find out." Artemis smiled.

Orion held out his hand and Artemis laced her fingers with his as the two walked slowly towards the 'secret hideout' from their youth.

They walked slowly and took in the scenery. Fireflies darted around their heads, as if lighting the trail for them. The smell of the day flowers still hung in the air and was beginning to mingle with the smells of the night.

After a while, they reached their destination; a small, trickling waterfall that led to a pool of crystal-like water. The only creatures that seemed to have been near the pool were nymphs, who cleared the thorns and weeds away from the place.

Orion stared in disbelief, "I can't believe it's still here." He murmured.

Artemis nodded. She too was in shock for the last time she was here was when she was with Orion.

Orion smiled at Artemis, "I wonder how our actual hideout looks." Orion said.

"Let's go find out." Artemis said as she took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the stone stairs that led to a small hollow in the cliff face.

Artemis closed her eyes allowing Orion to guide her. She remembered the first time Orion had showed her the place, over a thousand years ago.

_'Close your eyes.' He had told her as he led her to the hollow all those years ago. She still remembered the feeling of amazement at the sight of the small pool of crystal clear water illuminated by fireflies and fairy lights._

"Open your eyes." Orion said gently.

Artemis did so and was the pool as she had remembered it from so long ago. She took in the sight of the pool as well as the feeling of Orion next to her. She desperately wished that the night would never end.

"It's as beautiful as I remember it to be." Artemis breathed.

Orion nodded, and then looked over at Artemis with an impish look in his eye, "I dare you to jump in." he said with the same mischievous voice that Artemis remembered from the past.

She grinned, "You have to jump in first." She joked back.

Orion leaned in closer to her and brushed his lips against hers, "Or we could jump at the same time." He murmured against her lips.

Artemis smiled, "Or we could do that." She agreed into his mouth.

Orion pulled away from her and offered her his hand, "On the count of three?"

Artemis nodded, "One…"

"Two…"

"Three."

They jumped, fingers still intertwined, they landed simultaneously into the water.

Orion ascended to the surface first and he pulled Artemis up with him. Both were laughing like old times. Orion, still laughing, splashed Artemis with water.

"Got'cha!" Orion laughed.

Artemis arched her eyebrows with surprise, "Oh really?" she joked as she tackled him under the water. The two continued to wrestle and play fight in the water until late into the night.

After a while, Orion noticed that Artemis had started shaking with chill. He grinned at Artemis and picked her up bridal-style and helped her out of the water.

Artemis laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Orion, what are you doing?"

Orion shrugged, "You looked cold. I won't suppose you're in the mood for a small campfire to help us dry off are you."

Artemis smiled, "Actually that sounds wonderful."

They walked a small ways to a clearing in the forest where Orion started a fire. There the two conversed. Artemis told him of her hunters and of the quarrels that had occurred between her family members and Orion told her of the stars and of the beauty of earth from them.

After a while, Orion noticed Artemis let out a large yawn. "You must be tired." He murmured to her as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Mmhmm." she mumbled with her eyes closed,

"Sleep soundly my love." Orion whispered as he too began to fall asleep with the smaller goddess leaning on him.

A few hours later, as the sun was near rising Orion began regaining consciousness. He shook Artemis gently in attempt to wake her up without startling her.

"Artemis, the sun's going to be rising soon. I'll be leaving soon." It pained him to say those words for he could never forget the look on Artemis's face whenever he had to leave every century. He kept a calm composure for her when on the inside his heart was being torn to shreds at the sight of her crying.

"Orion?" Artemis murmured as she too began to awake.

"Good morning my love." He said as he brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"Apollo's going to be coming soon… Isn't he?" Artemis asked sadly.

Orion nodded solemnly. Artemis took in a shaky breath as she tried to fight off the tears.

"I wish you didn't have to leave." Artemis said finally as a few small tears had begun to fall from her eyes.

Orion pulled her in for their last embrace for the century, "I know," he murmured, "Don't cry for me. You'll see me again." He murmured.

Artemis nodded, "I just wish I could see you sooner." She breathed.

"Well, until then…"

He leaned in towards her and kissed her for the last time during his visit on earth. The kiss was deep and passionate, and Artemis cried in his arms. After a few minutes, Orion pulled away from her, "Good bye for now Artemis."

Tears continued to stream from Artemis's eyes, "Good bye Orion."

Suddenly Orion began to glow and began to ascend back towards the heavens. He waved once more and in a bright flash… he was gone.

Artemis wiped the tears from her face and straightened up. She looked up towards the stars once more before the sun blinded her view of them.

_Until next time my friend…

* * *

_**Aww ;) well what'cha think? Love it? Hate it? Reviews are much loved and very muchly appreciated. Should I keep this under PJO or should I move it to Greek Mythology? Idk, but I'd still love to hear your feedback! Thanks so much!**

**~ArtemisFrimm  
**


End file.
